


Come From The Four Winds

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of the rest of Sara's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come From The Four Winds

**Author's Note:**

> A forum game ended up with Sara and Wilf as the last two characters standing. So I wrote a drabble where they meet.

"I bring life."

And Sara was standing in the desert, surrounded by sand and dry bones.

"You've got another chance, girl." The voice was the same one that had summoned her from— wherever she'd been. "There's not many can say that."

Sara looked up. Hovering in midair, some way above her, was the vague shape of an elderly man, surrounded by golden effulgence. 

"You're not—" she began.

"No, love, I'm not." The figure began to descend, trailing brilliant motes. "I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I can see the past and the future. I am the Bad Wilf."


End file.
